Caldera Pharmaceuticals uses protein fractionation techniques and XRpro technology to determine protein CAM/metabolite binding as a means to determine adherence to CAM regimens in NCCAM clinical trials. Caldera will use their high-throughput proteomics technology to identify CAM Adherence Biomarkers (CABs) using our unique, national award winning XRpro technology. Caldera, in collaboration with Los Alamos National Laboratory, developed XRpro. This technology allows the identification and measurement of CAM adherence by measuring CABs consisting of protein-ligand adducts and protein-metal metabolites with no a priori knowledge of which proteins are involved. Therefore, antibodies to specific proteins or specific protein assays are not required. Caldera Pharmaceuticals has 2000 square feet of lab space and 1800 square feet of office space. This area is well equipped for chemical and biological R&D. Equipment available for this work includes: fume hoods, sterilization ovens, reaction glassware, rotary evaporator, vacuum lines for reactions and distillations, atmosphere controlled glove boxes, heating/stirring mantles, spectrometers (UV-VIS-NIR), NMR, crystallography, fluorimeters, FTIR, TGA and DSC, microscopes, a customized EDAX Eagle III MXRF spectrometer and a customized EDAX Eagle II MXRF spectrometer and Horiba XGT 5000 XRF microscope, and a custom-built confocal XRF microscope, FPLC, and an Applied Biosystems Voyager-DE STR MALDI-TOF and QSTAR XL MS/MS mass spectrometer. Caldera has access to machine and electronics shops. Caldera facilities meet environmental laws and regulations of federal, state, and local governments relating to: airborne emissions, waterborne effluents, external radiation levels, outdoor noise, solid and bulk waste disposal practices, and handling and storage of toxic and hazardous materials. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]